bobbys_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kelly Generic
Kelly Generic '' ("JEN|ər-ic") (born April 22, 1976), is the only daughter and eldest child of Howard and Martha Generic making her Bobby's big sister. She is a sassy teenager that showcases stereotypical characteristics of a teenage girl far to the extreme. Kelly is extremely self-conscious and is determined to fit in with the cool kids at school and maintain a cool reputation. The smallest of things provoke Kelly's great fear of being embarrassed in front of her friends and more often than not, Bobby usually makes her life miserable when she's with him in public. Behind closed doors however, Kelly shows her sisterly love toward Bobby in family situations and occasionally sticks up for him. Kelly speaks with a valley girl accent and often sucksing her teeth to start her sentences. Kelly prefers spending more time hanging with her boyfriend George than her family. The fact that Bobby and George are friends displeases Kelly. Kelly wears her blonde hair in the "shag" cut popular among Valley Girls in the '80s and '90s and her preferred attire is a cut-out green vest, short khaki shorts, a pink and black striped sleveless shirt underneath the vest with leggings that match her shirt and white gymshoes with yellow socks. She is voiced by Charity James. In "Bobby's World 2: Calling all Members" she is actor of Robyn Rhianna Fenty and she is in live action which is normal. Biography Kelly Generic was born to Howard and Martha Generic as their first child on April 22, 1976 in Chicago, Illinois almost instantly after the marriage of her parents as they were on their way home from their grandparents hometown in Minneapolis. She and her family resided in Eugene, Oregon until age 2 before her parents relocated to Redmond for her father's new job as a salesman. She would be their only child for nearly four years until the birth of Derek in December 1979. Kelly grew up in a similar fashion as Bobby before her siblings were born. She was once accustomed to gaining all of the attention from her parents and her Uncle Ted although she didn't have the same imaginative mind as her baby brother Bobby. Kelly was also spoiled as a young girl usually getting all of the things she wanted being the only child her parents had to please and take care of. Kelly kept a side-kick stuffed bunny named Mr. Wiggles with her, similar to Bobby and his Webbly which she is later taunted by Derek for in One Clump, or Two. As Kelly grew over the years, her family began to treat her less and less special which turns out to be "pretty cool" for Kelly because she always got to order her brothers around as she got older. Kelly attended the Little Red Pre-School in the late 1970s where she would meet her future boyfriend George who she would later attend high school with. Kelly graduated grade school in 1990 just before the events of Bobby's World begin to take place. She got her first job in Bobby Slicker as a part-time worker, in charge of sprinkles and condiments at Sophie's Soft Yogurt and Dogs fast food restaurant in the mall. In the last three seasons Kelly has her license and drives Bobby to his school in the mornings. Kelly will later go on to attend college roughly after the events of Bobby's World. Her best friends are Tiffany, Amber, and Andrea. Then, in the sequel Bobby's World 2, she is wearing normal clothes, casting of a different actor, and different look. Despite becoming a live action character, this was a wonderful way to charge her development. Employment Kelly worked at Sophie's fast food restaurant in the town mall. In one of Bobby's imaginations, Kelly worked as the vice president of Bobby's Candy Co. Catchphrases * ''(Sucks Teeth) * Like, Totally * This is Like, So Embarrassing * Like, No way! * Like you are so, gonna get it Trivia * Kelly is bullied by Bobby just as much as she bullies him. * Kelly as a character inspired several teenage female cartoon characters such as Clover and her rival Mandy from the 2001 series, "Totally Spies." Category:Characters Category:Bobby's World Category:Kelly Generic Category:Female Characters Category:1976 Births Category:Generic Family Category:Kelly